dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave New World Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Martian Manhunter | Synopsis2 = An assassin named Paul Gerrard races across a rooftop in New York City. He keeps repeating to himself the words, "Twice around then wake and be found", as if it were a mantra. In the sky above, the Martian Manhunter hovers vigilantly. Flashback: The Martian Manhunter, in the guise of DEO agent William Dyer meets with a man named Alex Ferguson in the Sonorian Desert in Arizona. Dyer tells him about a strange spectacle that he witnessed in the desert. Dyer gains Ferguson's trust by revealing his true guise as the Martian Manhunter. Ferguson shows the Manhunter an artifact which J'onn recognizes as a Martian Kuru pendant. He knows that the presence of such an item can only mean one thing – there are more Martians on Earth. The Present: The Martian Manhunter apprehends Paul Gerrard on the rooftop and scoops him up into his arms. J'onn is wearing a new costume and has assumed a shape more in keeping with his natural Martian physique. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Paul Gerrard (an assassin) Other Characters: * (a scientist) Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = OMAC | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * Vienna Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** * agents ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Creeper | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Beau Thurman (a senator) * Boone (a politician) (on a TV screen) * Deconnick (a detective) * Eddy (a television studio technician) * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Handle of the Teacup | Synopsis6 = Twenty-four year old Physics professor Ryan Choi has assumed the mantle of the Atom. As the Atom, he struggles within the confines of a microscopic environment in combat with an inter-dimensional race of would-be conquerors known as the Waiting. Atom maintains radio contact with his Ivy University contemporaries who monitor his actions from inside a University office. The Waiting deploy bug-shaped robotic drone ships to attack the Atom, but the young hero manages to avoid their laser fire, and even turns their own devices against them. He eventually comes upon a larger insectoid ship and determines that this is the central base of the Waiting. He beats up a few armored guards, and uses the control ship's external weaponry to destroy its own generator. The Waiting (who perceive reality outside of the accepted space-time continuum) realize that their plans have failed and execute a hasty retreat. They shrink down to the subatomic level and disappear. The microscopic environment where this brief battle took place is actually located between the hair follicles of a dog named Duster. Duster is the pet of the President of the United States, Jonathan Horne. The Waiting, presuming that the President acted in deference to the dog, sought to use mind control technology to take over the world, using the dog as their personal beachhead. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * (a phsyics professor) * * (a mathematics professor) * (Ryan's colleague) * (a biology professor) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * (an alien species) * (the President's dog) * Evans (a Secret Service agent) Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Trials of Shazam! | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Maximilian Tockworth (as a zombie) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** * ** * ** * * ** Items: * (in flashback) Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is an 80-page one-shot special with a $1.00 cover price. The vignettes featured in this issue are previews for upcoming ongoing titles and limited series. * The events from the Martian Manhunter vignette in this issue take place concurrently with events from ''Martian Manhunter'' (Volume 3) #2. * The Atom, Helmond Kettering, Thomas Dinawa, Martin Campbell and Panda Potter make chronologically earlier appearances in ''The All-New Atom'' #1. The storyline from this issue takes place between ''The All-New Atom'' #5 and #6. * Some incarnation of Doctor Fate appears in this issue, which presumably takes place after the events of Infinite Crisis Special: Day of Vengeance Vol 1 1 as the battle between the Wizard Shazam and the Spectre is portrayed in sepia tones as if it is a flashback. Hector Hall was already deceased at this time and Kent V. Nelson had yet to adopt the identity of Fate. This can be reconciled by considering the three panes portraying Zatanna, Shade and Fate as flashbacks as well despite the lack of the sepia tones. Therefore the only things which take place in the time after the Infinite Crisis are the ones involving Billy Batson, Freddie Freeman, and Mary Batson. | Trivia = * The title for this special is taken from a line in William Shakespeare's play The Tempest. * In the Martian Manhunter vignette, members of the Justice League of America can be seen as cardboard standees. | Recommended = * The All-New Atom * Creeper (Volume 2) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) * OMAC (Volume 3) * Shazam, Trials of * Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters | Links = }}